10 or more ways to make Kidd crack!
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: The first "chapter" is short yes... BlackStar and Soul are bored! Suddenly Soul gets an idea that they will see how many ways they can make Kidd crack! Rated T for language.
1. The setup

**Okay~! :3 This is a story for everyone, of course, but mostly dedicated to my BFF and co-writer, XxPinkCaramellDansenxX She is a great writer! She may not have very many stories right now, but she is worth a read ;) **

**I also must say before I begin that Ninja Trio's Best story 10 Things to do to Annoy Maka, was what gave me this idea~ She is great too, also worth lookin up ;)**

**Anyway to busniess, this story is also for my Soul Eater boyz who I adore so much... Black*Star, Soul, and Death the Kidd! ^-^ Now because Kidd is MINE, (mine as in my lover, no I DO NOT own him or anythin involving SE T-T) I love to bother him, so this is for him! Enjoy~!**

**Black*Star: Heck Yeah!**

**Soul: Oi Blaine, you sure Kidd with be okay with this?**

**Me (Blaine): Yeah why not? ^-^**

**Kidd: Oh no... -.-"**

**Now to the story~**

* * *

><p>"Sooo boring!" Black Star complained as he and Soul sat on the couch.<p>

"W-well, let's find something cool to do!" Soul exclaimed.

"Why don't you two get off the couch and help me clean the apartment?" Maka asked the boys with a smirk.

"Oh Maka... ah..."

"We were just leaving..." Soul said.

"Oh yeah? To do what?" Maka asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"To ah... do something cool, right Black Star?"

"Of course! Yahoooo!"

The two ran out before Maka could say a word.

The two ended up at Black Star's. Again they sat on the couch with nothing to do.

"Why don't you two go see Kidd?" Tsubaki suggested.

"But Tsubaki... he's boring too!" Black Star wined.

"Wait, maybe not!" Soul suddenly said as he sat up.

"What do you mean Soul?" Black Star asked now curious.

"What if he became our entertainment, it'd be so cool!"

"Oh dude! I get what you're saying! We could bother him right?"

"Cool idea right!"

"Totally!"

"Hm, let's see how many ways we can make him crack!"

"Let's try at least ten!" Black Star said.

"Sounds good!"

"But wait, guys, if Kidd finds out what you're trying to do, he will kick you out of his house..." She had a point.

"Well, we will figure it out right man?" Soul said.

"Right, let's go!"

The two ran off toward Kidd's place.

* * *

><p>AN: This first chapter is short yes, its just like an intro :3 So be ready~!<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Prank 1

Soul and Black Star came up with a list of stuff they could do to piss off Kidd. They first one on their list was this,

_1. When Kidd is sleeping, get the girls to let them in and move all his paintings drastically._

They called Liz to tell her the plan.

"Hey Liz." Soul said.

"Oh, Hi Soul what do you need?" She asked.

"Black Star and I have a cool idea, but we need your help for the first thing."

"Oh no... I'm going to regret this aren't I?" She asked with a sigh.

"Of course not! Stars are well er- Black Star get off the phone! Your too loud and confusing! It's uncool!- D-did you just call me uncool?- No! Black Star you'd never not be cool, I didn't mean it at all like that!" The boys fought back and forth.

"Guys, if your done with your gay love, can you get on with what you were saying?" Liz asked.

"Oh. -Sorry...- Anyway Liz this is what we need you to do. After Kidd goes to bed we need you to let us in, we are going to move all his paintings drastically."

"Oh no... if you do then Patty and I will have to deal with him..."

"Oh yeah... - I will give you two money for shopping!- Black Star seriously!"

"Yeah really? You'd do that Black Star?"

"This prank is worth my money!" The ninja yelled.

"Alright, deal, come over around nine."

"Hahaha! Nine really, he goes to bed that early?" The boys asked together while laughing.

"Yes, see you later bye." She hung up.

"This is going to be awesome!" They yelled together.

A little after nine the two showed up and the front door. Liz let them in quietly and told them to be quick. The two split up. The house was a mansion and on top of that, he had at least ten paintings per room. It was three hours before they managed to move all 4,135 paintings drastically.

The two thanked Liz and Patty and handed over the money.

"You know, all the pranks you two are going to do, Patty and I are gonna have to deal with, so, if you want our help, we are going to need a lot more money, right sis?"

"Right sis! Patty cheered.

The two boys mouths gapped.

"You can't be serious!" Black Star said.

"This is so uncool." Soul stated.

"It's a fair price if you ask me..." Liz said with a smirk.

"Ugh fine!" Soul said as he handed over all the money he had on him.

"Oh I'm afraid your short. Going by your list, we will have at least ten days of torcher, this comes up to about six days." Liz smirked again.

"C'mon Black Star!" Patty chimed in.

"Man just do it." Soul said.

"B-But Soul, I-"

"Wont it be worth it later?" Soul asked.

"Yeah I guess it will, g-gods don't need money right?" Black Star asked with a weary look.

"Right." The three agreed.

Black Star sighed and he too handed over all he had. Liz counted up the money and then glared at them.

"You're missing a day."

"What!" The two yelled.

"Well I mean, if you're going over ten days you're missing a day." She said with a laugh.

"We will give you more when that day comes alright?" Soul asked.

"Fine, but I will get my money, or else we're talking."

"Yeah we will tell on you!" Patty agreed.

The boys sighed and walked out of the house. The following morning they got up early to see the show.

Kidd woke up and headed to the kitchen still drogue. As he turned into the kitchen, he noticed that his giant painting was off. He shrugged it off and quickly, but very precisely moved the painting back into place. Then he turned around, three paintings ahead of him were crooked, upside down and backwards!

"W-what is the meaning of this?" Kidd asked himself out loud.

He ran and using his nearby ruler, moved them all back evenly in place. Again he turned and found yet another painting to the side. Instead of fixing it, he began to run all over the house, counting every painting that was moved. Then he cracked.

"LIZ, PATTY GET OUT HERE!" He yelled furiously.

From the boys watch spot, they high fived each other and still tried to keep quiet.

A few minutes later the sleepy twins came out of their bedroom yawning.

"What is it Kidd? You know we don't get up early." Liz said with a yawn.

"LOOK AT THIS!" He yelled pointing all around the room.

"What's wrong?" Patty asked as she tilted her head.

"W-what's wrong... what's wrong are you serious! Look all around girls! Every single one of my painting has been moved! Why did you do it!"

"Whoa hang on Kidd, you know us, and we know you, we'd never touch them." Liz stated with another yawn.

"Well someone did! Who was here last night?" He yelled.

"No one, it was just us Kidd, and you know no one could sneak in." Liz said as she calmly placed her hand on his shoulder."

"Well whoever did this will pay!" He yelled.

He shrugged off her hand and reached for his ruler... he didn't say a word to anyone for the rest of the night; all that could be heard by him was him swaring over and over... and he didn't get to bed until three AM either...

* * *

><p>The boys pulled out their list and scratched out prank one, it was time to start prank number two...<p>

_2. Paint all their friends hair like his._

"I can't wait for this one." Black Star said.

"Me too, this is going to be the coolest thing ever!" Soul agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Prank 1 complete! I feel bad for Kidd already...<strong>

**Kidd: I feel bad for me too! -.-"**

**Me (Blaine): I do it outta love!**

**Kidd: Lies! All lies!**

**Me (Blaine): ... :'(**

**Kidd: Oh crap I'm sorry please don't cry Blaine!**

**...**

**I may just go ahead and finish the whole story tonight... but I also may not... but I may... Muhahaha! Good? Bad? Review~**

**XxSoulNoteWritterxX**


	3. Prank 2

Because the boys already paid Liz and Patty, they painted their hair without a struggle but for the others it wasn't going to be so easy...

"So you just expect me to let you paint my hair to look like Kidd's for a day? He'd kill me!" Maka yelled to Soul.

"Maka, be cool alright, Black Star and I are going to take full blame for it, ah, pretend you didn't know and be like totally mad bout' it... Black Star is talking Tsubaki into it, a-and Crona will do it without a fight, all we need now is you..." Soul explained.

"I get that you two are bored but is this really necessary?" She asked with helpless eyes.

"Yes... c'mon it will be hilarious!"

She sighed. "You're lucky I love you... I am totally blaming you two though!"

"I know, that's the point!" Soul said with a huge grin.

"Alright, paint it in the morning then..."

"Cool!"

Black Star and Soul had arranged for everyone to meet up at school... early. The seven of them crowded together in a corner of the hall way waiting for Kidd. When they spotted him the two boys ran out of sight while the others played along.

"Who could have done this to us!" Maka yelled.

"I bet it was Kidd, he wanted to feel the same..." Liz said with a sigh.

Kidd looked up and saw their hair... His eyes widened and he looked like he was going to cry.

"W-why are all of you... ah what is this?" He yelled.

"Wait, you d-didn't do this to us?" Crona asked Kidd.

"No! Why would I do that to you guys, i-it just makes me look worse! And, I'm the one who has it for real!" He yelled as he crumbled to the ground into a little ball.

"Uh oh sis... he's at it again..." Patty said with a small laugh.

"imgarbage...filthydisgustinggarbage!" His words mumbled together with his cries as he continuously hit the floor.

Finally the two boys emerged from behind a wall. They too had hair like Kidd's and even worse, they copied his outfit.

"Oi, Maka, cool hair!" Soul said with a laugh.

"Y-you guys did this, didn't you!" Maka yelled pointing at them.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You should see your faces!" Black Star yelled while laughing.

Kidd's head slowly raised and he glared at the two boys.

"You idiots! How could you do this to me! E-especially to Maka? She's the most symmetrical of you all!" He yelled as he slowly stood up huffing and puffing.

"Think we took this too far?" Soul whispered to Black Star.

"Are you kidding, it's just getting good!" He yelled not caring who heard.

"You want us? Come and get us!" Black Star yelled as he ran for his life the opposite way.

Soul looked at Kidd and saw the deadly look in his eyes, he let out a nervous laugh before running after Black Star.

"Liz, Patty, weapon mode..."

"Ah but Kidd, it was just a prank, we can wash it out..." Liz said; she realised this prank may have gone too far.

"I don't care! Now!" He persisted.

"Uh oh..." Patty said as she and her sister changed into their gun form and appeared in Kidd's hands.

Kidd said nothing more as he ran the direction the boys ran. The remaining friends quickly washed out their hair and chased back after them. Outside the academy they saw Kidd on the ground shooting upwards. They looked up to see Soul and Black Star dodging for their lives on top of the poles.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU COWARDS!" Kidd yelled furiously.

"Black Star you idiot! This prank was your idea!" Soul yelled as he dodged a bullet.

"But this whole- bug Kidd thing was your idea completely!"

"You agreed to it!"

Back down on the ground Liz was trying to talk sence into Kidd.

"Kidd stop... are you trying to kill them?"

"Yes." He said simply.

Liz sighed and returned to human form.

"Hey Liz! What do you think you're doing!" He yelled as he dropped Patty.

She too returned to her human form and glared at Kidd.

"Why did you drop me?" She yelled.

"I-I can't only use one of you... you know that! It makes me even more unbalanced then my damn hair does!" He yelled as he again crumbled to the ground.

"Your taking this too far Kidd, we are not killing them, they are still your friends..."

"Then why do they torcher me so?" Kidd wined.

Up above the boys were catching their breath.

"We are never trying this one again..." Soul said with a laugh.

"I agree dude!" Black Star agreed.

The two began to laugh when they heard a crack. They shared glances before they heard an even louder crack. Suddenly the point of the pole snapped in half and the two crashed into the ground.

Kidd's head raised and his eyes widened.

"NOOO! WHY DO THEY DO THIS TO ME? THE SYMMETRY IS OFF... AGAIN!" Kidd screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh they've done it now..." Maka stated as she lowered her head in shame.

"Oh dear... Black Star may not even be able to survive Kidd's anger..." Tsubaki said as she too lowered her head in shame.

As the two picked themselves off the ground they could now see Kidd charging their way. They both screamed and ran into town. Back home they got out of Kidd's copied outfits and washed out their hair. They laughed as they scratched out prank two... Number three, they were excited for...

"Black Star, seriously, never again will we screw around with his hair..." Soul said with a laugh.

"No kidding... this next one is going to be fun..."

"And yet again it was your idea, meaning this one is gonna be difficult and we are going to escape with an inch of our lives!" Soul stated.

_3. Steal Kidd's skateboard and ride it all around Death City._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my they are just getting started aren't they? XD<strong>

**Kidd: A-am I really that unsymmetrical? *cries***

**Me (Blaine): No, no! Don't worry!**

**Black*Star&Soul: Yes you are!**

**Kidd:... I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!**

**Me (Blaine): ... oh no -.-"**

**Good? Bad? Review~ Stay tuned! :3**

**XxSoulNoteWritterxX**


End file.
